


The Perfect Recipe

by Dreamin_doin



Series: Leaving the Shadow of the Bat [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, a little bittersweet, dlaf2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: Darcy Wayne celebrates Father's Day.





	The Perfect Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of the Darcy Lewis April Fool's Challenge.
> 
> Same AU as yesterday (That's my theme for the challenge lol). Main thing to know is Darcy is Bruce Wayne's sister, she's about seven here, they're being raised by Alfred, and Bruce is not in this story because he's off at boarding school [at his own request]

Darcy was so excited! She had looked very carefully through her mother’s recipe books. The pictures had been so pretty and glossy. But the pages were _so_ white, they looked like they’d never been used. So she had put those away and kept looking. And eventually she had found one with bent pages, and smears of ingredients and she knew this was the book she needed. Since Bruce wasn’t here, and she didn’t want Alfred to know what she was doing, Darcy was looking for recipes where she already had all the ingredients. When she finally found one, she about tumbled over in victory. This was gonna be great! But hearing Alfred calling her name she shoved the book away from her, straightened her pigtails and went to go find her caretaker.

The next morning Darcy crept out of bed super early. The sun wasn’t even beginning to rise yet! She had a lot to do though, and she knew Alfred got up early—though he did usually wake up later on the weekends. Darcy carefully propped the book on the counter, assembled _all_ the ingredients and set to work. Some cups of flour and sugar, a few eggs, and she was feeling good about what she was making. There was a moment of difficulty with the baking powder and baking soda, but the recipe called for both so she was happy with how she handled it. The real problem was when she got to the instructions containing the “tsp.” and “tbs.” Alfred had told her about the difference but she couldn’t remember. Tapping a flour covered finger against her nose like she saw Winnie the Pooh Bear do trying to remember. Finally she shrugged and decided to just do the bigger one. Surely there couldn’t be that much difference!

After a half hour of hard work Darcy put her cinnamon rolls in the oven, happy with what she had made. She set up the little tray that she had found, and the card she had made for him last night and then waited for the timer to be done. When it dinged she pulled open the oven door carefully, mindful of Alfred’s warnings about burning herself. Frowning at how her seemingly perfect dough has not turned out quite like the picture, she shrugs and places them on the plate gently. She then carries the tray to Alfred’s room, knocking on the door and waiting.

Soon, a sleepy sounding Alfred calls for her to come in and she does so happily shouting, “Happy Fathers Day Alfred!”

“Darcy, what is the meaning of this?”

“Well…” Darcy’s face falls a little, never thinking Alfred would be unhappy. True, they’d had the talk about how Alfred couldn’t actually adopt her or the board might try to take her inheritance away, but she thought he loved her like he might love a daughter all the same. “I mean…I-I’m sorry Alfred. I _know_ we talked about how you couldn’t adopt me, but still you do all the stuff a dad does. And I really don’t think Daddy would mind you sharing the day with him—since you know, you take care of me, and he isn’t here anymore. I just wanted to show how much I ‘ppreciate you.”

Sighing Alfred pulls the little girl close to him and presses a kiss into her wild curls. “I love it Miss Darcy. I simply wasn’t expecting it. Now, lets try these cinnamon rolls, hm?”

They bite into the confection only to both spit it out quickly. A puzzled look coming over Darcy’s face as she tells him, “I followed the recipe. I mean…maybe I made some little mistakes, but I thought it wouldn't matter. I don’t know why they aren’t…”

“It’s quite alright. It was a lovely present all the same. Just the idea that you wanted to take the time to show someone that you love them. And its your first time making cinnamon rolls by yourself, so its okay that they didn’t turn out perfect. How about you give me a few minutes to get ready for the day, and I’ll meet you in the kitchen and we can make these again together?”

 


End file.
